El mejor dia
by kmila
Summary: **CAPITULO SEXTO ARRIBA** Ginny presiente que Harry aun quire a Hermione, que hara harry al ver que Ginny se le estacapa de las manos... averiguenlo... (je je je, soy muy mala para los resumenes), este capitulo es mas sobre Ron y Hermione H/G Y HR/R
1. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Una amiga y yo, luego de pasar toda una tarde fastidiadas, nos pusimos a pensar en una historia de Harry, donde no empataran a Harry y a Hermione (ya que a ambas no nos gusta esa pareja) si no que aunque Harry gustara de ella, y ella gustara de Ron, la amistad de ellos tres perduraría, y que se diera cuenta que en realidad el quiere es a Ginny.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I Descubrimientos  
  
  
  
Ginny se veía su vestido, mientras se lo media, "Que pensara Harry al verme con el?" dijo mirándose en el espejo melancólicamente "Que pensara Draco!!!?" dijo poniendo los ojos como platos.  
  
-Hermione, como crees que se me ve el vestido? -pregunto Ginny dando una vuelta para que su amiga la viera -Se me ve bien?? -dijo esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su compañera.  
  
-Mmmm, creo que hasta Pansy se vería mejor -dijo poniendo una cara de . (o_o), pero luego sonrió al ver la cara de susto de Ginny -no bobita, te ves muy pero muy bien, si Ron no fuera tu hermano tendría miedo de que me quitaras 5 años de duras peleas-dijo carcajeándose.  
  
-Ay Hermi, me asustaste, ya lo iba a quemar -dijo mediante un suspiro -después de todo me salio bien caro!  
  
-Te salio?-  
  
-Bueno, si, después de todo estar 5 semanas limpiando los desastres de los gemelos en el verano, para que lo compraran es un gran esfuerzo No? -Dijo riéndose maliciosamente -y lo mejor es que ellos me obligaron a comprar una talla más grande.  
  
-Que?, pero esos si son bien A. -dijo Hermione molesta -eso es machismo!  
  
-Si, pero no les funciono, porque como he engordado un poco, me queda algo ajustado -dijo sonriendo de el cambio de cara de su camarada.  
  
-Bueno, es mejor que te empieces a arreglar, ya a mi me falta poco -dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita y su cabello formo unas ondas impresionantes, que Mione se llego a ver como una modelo.  
  
Ginny tardo unos segundos en cerrar la boca, Hermione traía un pantalón negro de pana a la cadera, un TOP rojo sin mangas, con un pequeño escote delantero con un 38 negro en el pecho, los zapatos eran del mismo color de la franelita (poca tela). Traía un maquillaje no muy sobrecargado, lo que hacia que se viera mas natural.  
  
-T-te ves muy linda Hermi, si mi hermano no te ve, definitivamente es raro- dijo arqueando las cejas "Es difícil que solo mi hermano te vea!" "es mas creo que un chico de lentes le va a encantar verte así" pensó Ginny mirándola.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ginny bajo las escaleras con el propósito de hablar con Harry, al fin tendría un momento para hablar con el, estaba completamente solo.  
  
Camino rápidamente hacia donde el estaba, sentado frente a la chimenea mirando la llama fijamente, se veía tan pensativo.  
  
-No puedo creer lo que me esta pasando -dijo Harry algo triste lo que hizo que Ginny se detuviera en seco -como me puede gustar mi mejor amiga? -murmuro llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos -es imposible, pero tiene que ser!  
  
Ginny sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón, acababa de escuchar algo que ella había temido siempre, si, ella bien sabia que la mejor amiga de Harry era Hermione.  
  
-Todo el dolor y la rabia que me da al oírla hablar de Ron deben ser celos -dijo quedándose frió en el instante, había escuchado un sollozo a sus espaldas, volteo rápidamente -Ginny! -dijo levantándose del mueble, pero era tarde, Ginny había salido corriendo de la sala común.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-Tu crees? -pregunto Hermione viéndose en el espejo -o jala Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, pero ya basta de charlas, peli roja -dijo picándole el ojo -tienes que arreglarte, los muchachos nos están esperando.  
  
-O te están esperando -susurro Ginny sarcásticamente.  
  
-Como? Que dijiste, es que no te escuche -dijo Hermione acercándose a Ginny confundida.  
  
-No, no es nada -dijo apenada -yo, hablando pistoladas, mejor me apuro.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Por otro lado, Harry y Ron estaban bastantes fastidiados de esperar a Hermione y a Ginny.  
  
-Pero, porque tardaran tanto? -Dijo Ron viendo el reloj de la pared -no entiendo que tanto hacen.  
  
-Tu sabes que eso es así -dijo Harry riendo -el año pasado fue lo mismo.  
  
-Si, pero el año pasado Hermione iba con Vicky, y tenia que lucir muy bien. ya sabes porque -dijo Ron sarcásticamente.  
  
-Pero Ron, quizás se quieren arreglar para la fiesta de Seamus -dijo Harry  
  
-Y que tiene el de especial? -dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Ay Ron -dijo Harry con una sonrisa moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
Pero Harry en ese momento recordó que Ginny sabia lo que el sentía por Hermione, "Le habrá dicho algo?" pensó Harry tragando saliva nerviosamente.  
  
-Harry que te pasa? Te pusiste blanco de repente -dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su amigo.  
  
-No es nada-  
  
A Harry no se le quitaba esa idea de la cabeza, por lo cual dejo hablando a Ron solo por unos segundos. Pero en menos de lo que esperaban la llegada de las muchachas, las dos chicas bajaron.  
  
-AL FIN BAJARON!!! Ya nos íbamos a. -pero Ron no logro culminar, se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a las dos muchachas mas bonitas (o eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento).  
  
-Disculpen la demora -dijo Ginny tímidamente -no fue Hermione, yo la retrase -concluyo sonriendo lo que termino de colmar a Harry.  
  
Hermione había empezado una conversación bien animada con Ron, y Ginny se le acerco a Harry con intenciones de hacer lo mismo.  
  
-Ginny que le dijiste a Hermione? -pregunto Harry alterado.  
  
-Nada -dijo esta extrañada por la actitud de Harry -que le iba a decir?  
  
-No, nada, discúlpame -dijo como cayendo en cuenta de que su comportamiento era erróneo -me refiero a mis sentimientos por ella -dijo sonrojándose levemente.  
  
Ginny tomo un respiro para hablar calmadamente, ya que en esos momentos la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.  
  
-Yo no tendría porque decirle nada Harry -dijo poniéndose roja por la rabia "como podría desconfiar Harry de ella" pensó -me crees capaz de contarle tu secreto?  
  
-No es eso Gin -dijo Harry algo apenado -es que no pensaba.  
  
-Bueno, para la próxima PIENSALO -dijo caminando hacia Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Creo que metí la pata" pensó Harry sintiéndose como un idiota "Ahora no me va a perdonar" se reprocho a si mismo y caminó hacia el trío. 


	2. CUMPLEAÑOS DE SEAMUS

II Cumpleaños de Seamus  
  
Los cuatro llegaron a la casa de Hagrid donde era la fiesta que le habían organizado a Seamus. Había mucha gente, estaba de por si todo Gryffindor, algunos de las otras casa exceptuando a Slytherin.  
  
-Hola chicos, gracias por venir -grito Seamus corriendo hacia ellos -siéntense por halla.  
  
-Gracias y felicitaciones!-dijeron los cuatro a la vez y se fueron a una mesa de cuatro sillas.  
  
-Que bonita esta la luna -dijo Hermione mirando al cielo.  
  
-Si -dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Ginny.  
  
-Ginny estas muy bonita hoy -dijo Seamus que llegaba detrás de ella -quieres bailar conmigo?  
  
-Claro! -dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos a Harry mientras se levantaba, alejándose tomada de la mano de Seamus.  
  
Harry inconscientemente le dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño y cerro los ojos. Pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione lo miraban sorprendidos.  
  
-Ja ja ja, no es nada -dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado -había una araña en la mesa.  
  
-Harry, creo que estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad con una chica muy linda -dijo Hermione no haciéndole caso a la mirada extrañada de Ron.  
  
-No se que quieres decir -dijo Harry mirando la mesa -Hablas de Ginny?  
  
-Harry no te hagas el loco, eso no se te ve bien -dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa -mejor piensalo, no creerás que le va a durar para siempre -vamos Ron.  
  
-Que!? Para donde? -pregunto Ron levantándose ya que Hermione lo tenia agarrado del brazo.  
  
-Vamos a bailar -dijo arrastrándolo prácticamente.  
  
-Durarle que cosa? -pregunto Harry en voz alta pero Hermione no le respondió -lo que me faltaba, ella diciéndome que quiere que este con Ginny -dijo Harry tomando un poco cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos para que Ginny regresara a la mesa, entre ellos no hubo intercambio de palabras. En la lejanía Harry vio acercarse a la persona que el más odiaba (además de Voldemort)  
  
-Malfoy?, que hace ese acá? -se pregunto a si mismo.  
  
El único miembro de Slytherin se acerco a la mesa en la cual estaban Harry y Ginny, pero antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle que hacia el allí, Ginny se levanto, corrió hacia el y lo saludo con un beso el la mejilla lo que dejo a Harry estupefacto.  
  
-Hola Draco, como estas? -dijo sonriéndole  
  
-Hola, disculpa la demora -respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-La demora? -Se pregunto Harry -Ginny es amiga de Malfoy! No lo puedo creer -dijo Harry para si mismo.  
  
Ron y Hermione llegaron rápidamente ya que habían visto a Malfoy llegando.  
  
-Que haces tu aquí? Quien te invito? -pregunto Ron dirigiéndose a Malfoy.  
  
-Cállate Weasley, no es tu problema -respondió Draco mirándolo despectivamente.  
  
-Clámate Draco -dijo Ginny y tomándolo del brazo -yo lo invite.  
  
-Que? -dijeron Ron y Hermione sorprendidos mientras Harry esperaba callado una explicación razonable.  
  
-Si, Draco es mi amigo, y quería pasar esta noche con el -dijo mirando a Draco al que en ese momento se le dibujaba una sonrisa fría en el rostro.  
  
Harry se sintió traicionado, no sabia que era lo que le producía aquella rabia, si era porque Ginny estaba saliendo con su enemigo, porque lo estaba despreciando o.  
  
-Vamos a otra parte -dijo llevándosela por el brazo; a Ginny no era que le gustara mucho la idea, pero total y demostrarle a Harry que ella era capaz de que otro aunque no fuera el le prestara atención.  
  
-Pero que le sucede? -dijo Ron tratando de perseguirlos pero Harry lo detuvo.  
  
-No vallas Ron, tu hermana sabrá lo que hace -dijo fríamente sentándose de mala gana.  
  
-A mi me parece lo contrario Harry -dijo Hermione viendo preocupada a la pareja alejarse -yo creo que ella no sabe con quien se mete.  
  
-Y que quieres que haga? -Dijo molesto -ella hubiera podido estar conmigo, pero prefirió estar con el.  
  
-Uy Harry pero y esos pensamientos -dijo Hermione sonriendo picaramente mientras Harry se ponía de un color escarlata.  
  
-No lo dije en el sentido que crees -dijo tratando de remendar -creo que es mejor que valla a ver que hacen, es bueno que alguien vigile. -concluyo y se alejo.  
  
-Me gusto esa respuesta que les diste a la sangre sucia, a Potter y a tu hermano -dijo Malfoy sentándose en la grama cuando ya estaban bien lejos de la fiesta.  
  
-Draco, no les digas así -dijo Ginny molesta -ellos son mis amigos, y los tienes que respetar.  
  
-Si como sea -la interrumpió Malfoy -voy a tratar, ahora cambiando de tema, te acuerdas cuando hablamos ese día en las mazmorras?  
  
-Como olvidarlo! -dijo Ginny mirando hacia el lado contrario a Malfoy, en realidad ella daría lo que fuera porque en vez de el fuera Harry, pero el no la veía como mas nada si no como la hermana de Ron.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ginny limpiaba con rabia un caldero, "Weasley como castigo 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor y se va a quedar luego de clases limpiando los calderos" recordó la voz de Snape y le daba con mas fuerza.  
  
-Pero ese viejo que se habrá creído -dijo furica.  
  
-Ay Weasley, que diría Snape si te escuchara diciendo eso -le dijo una voz desde sus espaldas lo que hizo que Ginny volteara rápidamente.  
  
-Que? Malfoy -dijo con desagrado y volvió a sus labores -no me importaría. -dijo sin voltear.  
  
-Ah bueno -dijo sentándose a su lado -en realidad vengo en son de paz, solo a hablar.  
  
-Tu, a hablar! Ja Que ridiculez -dijo riendo irónicamente.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, en realidad lo único que quiero es conocerte -dijo Draco que parecía sincero.  
  
-Te sientes bien? -dijo Ginny mirándolo extrañada (la había llamado por su nombre)  
  
-Por supuesto que acaso no me crees?? Vine solo para hablar contigo en serio, quieres que te ayude??- pregunto Malfoy a Ginny.  
  
-No! definitivamente tu no eres Malfoy!!!! Porque querrías ayudarme? Soy una Weasley por si no te acuerdas, supuestamente tu odias a mi familia, porque habrías de ayudarme?? - Pregunto Ginny extrañada- disculpa mi desconfianza pero tengo mis razones.  
  
-No te preocupes, te entiendo, es verdad que los de tu familia no me agradan mucho pero a mi me parece que tu eres diferente. en el mejor de los sentidos claro esta.  
  
-Que quieres decir? -pregunto  
  
-Bueno, voy a ser claro y directo -dijo obligándola a mirarlo volteándole la cara -tu me gustas desde hace un tiempo.  
  
-Que?! -Dijo Ginny dejando caer un caldero que hizo mucho ruido -no voy a caer en tu trampa -dijo agachándose para recoger el caldero pero Malfoy también se había inclinado a recogerlo y sus manos hicieron contacto, lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.  
  
Malfoy levanto el caldero y se volvió ha agachar para poder hablarle a Ginny que seguía en shock.  
  
-Mira Ginny de verdad que es muy importante para mí, empezar a tratarte -dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.  
  
-Bueno pues no te creo. y si fuera cierto, nunca va a suceder algo entre nosotros dos -dijo levantándose y volviendo a su trabajo.  
  
-Pero por que tienes que ser así? -Pregunto Malfoy furioso -no te estoy ofendiendo ni nada.  
  
-No, pero lo has hecho -respondió Ginny segura de lo que decía -ahora déjame tranquila, necesito terminar esto.  
  
A Ginny una luz la encandilo, y cuando vio los calderos, todos estaban limpios y relucientes, Ginny volteo hacia Draco y vio que este tenía la varita en su mano y le sonreía triunfante.  
  
-Bueno, ahora si podemos hablar? -pregunto agarrándola de los hombros y acercándola a el, de tal manera que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.  
  
Ginny vio los ojos grises de Draco viéndola con una seriedad sorprendente, lo cual hizo que esta se ruborizara y Draco al verla sonrió.  
  
-Tomare eso como un si -dijo dándole un beso.  
  
Ginny estuvo un momento fuera de si, lo que hizo que le respondiera el beso, pero luego al darse cuenta se separo inmediatamente dándole una cachetada.  
  
-Pero que te sucede? Estas loco! -Dijo enfadada -que te hizo pensar que yo quería que me besaras!  
  
-Bueno no pareció molestarte -dijo con una risa  
  
-B-bueno eso es porque. no se, quede impresionada y no reaccione a tiempo -mintió -pero ya corregí mi error -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-Yo creo que si hubieras quedado impresionada no hubieras movido tus labios -dijo haciendo que Ginny dejara de sonreír.  
  
-Bueno. Que fastidio eres Malfoy -dijo molesta levantándose de la silla.  
  
-Draco, puedes decirme Draco -dijo sujetándola del brazo para evitarle que saliera -yo no comento nada de esto, y tu me prometes que me vas a dar una oportunidad para conocerte.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Ginny fastidiada -después de todo no me queda otra, o si?  
  
-No -dijo acercándola con la intención de darle otro beso, pero Ginny volteo la cara y le dio el beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Nos vemos Draco -dijo y se alejo rápidamente.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Draco sonrió y la miro fijamente como si admirara lo bonita que esta se encontraba.  
  
Tenia un vestido blanco un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, algo ajustado al cuerpo, con un escote que llegaba a mitad de la espalda, el cabello suelto mas abajo de los hombros con ondas en las puntas, tenia un brillo en los labios que hacia vérselos algo rojos que combinaba con su cabello.  
  
-Te ves muy linda hoy -dijo haciéndole un cariño en la cara.  
  
-Ya va la segunda, a la tercera lo tomare como un cumplido -dijo sonriéndole a Draco quien le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Es la pura verdad- dijo acercándose a ella como para besarla pero Ginny se echo para atrás y en ese momento llego Harry.  
  
-Que te pasa Malfoy, déjala en paz -dijo separándolos -Gin estas bien?  
  
-Si Harry, no tenias porque meterte, todo estaba controlado -dijo levantándose poniéndose roja cosa que no se noto por lo oscuro que estaba.  
  
-Yo solo trataba de ayudarte -dijo apenado  
  
-Pues no necesitaba tu ayuda -respondió alejándose.  
  
-Ay Potter, quien entiende a las mujeres -dijo en tono burlón negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya cállate Malfoy -dijo Harry corriendo detrás de Ginny, de verdad seguía molesta con el.  
  
-Ginny, espera -dijo llegando hacia ella jadeando debido a que había corrido.  
  
-Que quieres ahora Harry? -pregunto parándose en seguida.  
  
-Solo quería saber que era lo que te pasaba conmigo -dijo viéndola a los ojos -te hice algo?  
  
-Si, Harry, desconfiar de mi en primer lugar -dijo Ginny a quien se le aguaban los ojos en ese preciso momento -en segundo lugar restregarme tus sentimientos por Hermione aun sabiendo los míos por ti!  
  
-Los tuyos por mi!? De que hablas Ginny -pregunto Harry algo preocupado.  
  
-OH vamos Harry no te hagas, tu sabes que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace 6 años, lo único que hago es decirme a mi misma. Ginny tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza, el es mucho para ti -dijo empezando a llorar -y en una noche me entero que estas enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas. eso no es muy bonito Harry.  
  
-P-pero Ginny es que yo creía que eso ya era cosa del pasado -dijo Harry triste, no le gustaba verla llorar, y menos si era por su culpa, así que decidió abrazarla -no llores, yo no soy mucha cosa para ti, yo no merezco tu cariño.  
  
-Harry entonces hay algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo, porque yo creo que eres la única persona que se lo merece -dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Ginny pensó que ese era el mejor momento de su existencia, ahí estaba abrazada con el amor de su vida, viendo esos ojos que en ese momento la miraban con un cariño enorme, de un color esmeralda que brillaban como nunca, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, el cabello estaba 10 veces mas despelucado de lo normal debido a la brisa que hacia en ese período, y los labios de un rosa intenso que se veía aun estando de noche, esos labios por los cuales ella diera cualquier cosa para besarlos.  
  
-Ginny, tu sabes que yo te quiero -dijo Harry soltándola un poco para poder verla bien a la cara.  
  
-Si, yo se que me quieres, como a la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo, y como una amiga. -dijo Ginny mirando hacia el suelo debido a que no había podido sostenerle la mirada a Harry.  
  
-No digas eso -dijo Harry, ya estaba seguro de que el sentía algo por Ginny, claro, nunca se había sentido tan bien estando con alguien, ni siquiera con Hermione. Harry se acerco a Ginny de tal forma que quedaron separadas por unas milésimas.  
  
-No, no Harry, no me beses por lastima -dijo Ginny volviendo a llorar -piensa que eso me hará mas daño a mi.  
  
Ginny se fue corriendo, y Harry pensó de que estaba harto de que ella huyera de el, pero esta vez se fue tan rápido, que en el momento en que el pensaba todo lo ocurrido ya ella no estaba.  
  
-Pero, que le pasa? -Dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la cabeza -mejor dicho que me pasa? Estaba seguro de que sentía algo por Hermione, pero al parecer era solo amistad. seria solo amistad?  
  
Harry dio una caminata por el patio de Hogwarts sin alejarse mucho, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, el día que Ginny se entero de los sentimientos que el tenia hacia Hermione, el se había sentido mal, pero por otro lado no había hablado con ella al respecto.  
  
Quizás no se había querido dar cuenta de esas emociones, quizás por temor a lo que en realidad pudiera pasar entre ellos, o el peligro que luego podría correr ella.  
  
Pero ya no los podía ocultar, tenia que hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que sucedía, todo lo que podría suceder.  
  
Harry se dispuso a volver a la fiesta, hace aproximadamente 30 minutos el había dejado solos a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
Al llegar Lavender se aproximo a Harry bastante rápido con una sonrisota, y amarrándolo del brazo le dijo:  
  
-Harry vamos a bailar! -dijo llevándolo a la pista.  
  
-Pero, es que yo no se bailar Lav.  
  
-No importa, eso sale natural -interrumpió a Harry arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile. 


	3. DECLARACIONES

III Declaraciones  
  
-Ron que crees que haces -dijo Hermione sin parar de reir debido a que Ron le estaba haciendo cosquillas.  
  
-OH vamos, yo se que te gusta que te haga cosquillas -dijo Ron sin parar.  
  
-No, en serio no me gusta. suéltame -dijo Hermione riendo -SUELTAME!  
  
El ultimo grito de Hermione llamo la atención de todos los invitados que empezaban a verlos con cara de (Mjmmm) que tienen estos dos.  
  
-Mione, que vergüenza, no tenias que gritar así -susurro Ron que tenia las orejas rojas.  
  
-Quien te manda -dijo Hermione acomodándose (la ropa) -OH. Ron mira las estrellas, con un cielo así las clases de Astrología serian mucho mejores -dijo Hermione viendo el cielo.  
  
-"Que clases ni que clases" pensó Ron "Será que no te das cuenta de las inmensas ganas que tengo de besarte" volvió a pensar -a que sabrán tus besos -pensó en voz alta e inmediatamente se tapo la boca poniéndose muy rojo.  
  
-Como? -pregunto Hermione divertida aunque en realidad había escuchado lo que Ron acababa de decir.  
  
-Nada, de mi boca no ha salido ni una palabra -respondió Ron mirando a Hermione con cara de a esta bicha que le pico.  
  
-Ah no Ronald. pues a mi me pareció escuchar algo -dijo Hermione poniendo la cara del siglo -pues yo si te escuche, dijiste que a que sabrían mis besos, bueno si tanto quieres saber, porque no lo averiguas por ti mismo.  
  
Ron se había quedado estupefacto, pero la pena se le paso rápido, ya que Hermione se le estaba acercando, Ron vio que ella cerro los ojos y el la imito, y cuando ya estaban apunto de besarse.  
  
-Hola chicos -dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de Hermione, esta rápidamente se puso derecha como si ahí no hubiera estado por suceder algo.  
  
-Ron que te pasa? Tienes algo en la boca o que???- pregunto Harry viendo que su amigo estaba con los ojos cerrados y estirando los labios.  
  
-Que? Ah? Este.. A mi nada!!! Nada!!! - dijo mirando a Hermione con reproche mientras esta estaba destornillándose de la risa.  
  
-Ah, si me parecía raro -dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Si aja, y Ginny, que paso con ella? -pregunto Ron cambiando el tema para disimular.  
  
-Bueno, la encontré hablando con Malfoy -mintió Harry -EEE. se fue para la sala común, me dijo que ya estaba cansada.  
  
-Cansada? Pero de que? -inquirió Hermione extrañada -si acabamos de llegar.  
  
-Ah, no se, cosas de mujeres -dijo Ron sin darle mayor importancia -Harry porque no vas a ver que le pasa, no creo que ella se halla ido así como así por nada.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad me parece buena idea -dijo Harry viendo la extraña mirada que se acababan de lanzar sus dos mejores amigos -tengo que hablar con ella algo bien importante -concluyo levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Solo fueron unos minutos los que Harry tardo en llegar a la sala común, al entrar Ginny estaba en el mueble de al frente de la chimenea (llorando)  
  
-Ginny -la llamo, esta se limpio las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y lo miro fijamente.  
  
-Que quieres Harry? -dijo siguiéndolo con la vista ya que este se acababa de sentar a su lado.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo -dijo Harry acercándose a ella tomándole la mano -necesito aclararte lo que sucedió abajo.  
  
-No necesito explicaciones, yo se que eso lo hiciste para que yo me sintiera mejor -dijo secando las lagrimas que acababan de asomarse por sus ojos.  
  
-No, no lo hice para que te sintieras mejor... -pero al ver la cara que puso Ginny corrigió -bueno tambien por eso, pero no es que yo no queria besarte.  
  
-Pero que vas a lograr con besarme sin quererme -dijo esta casi sin parpadear.  
  
-Pero Gin es que yo te quiero, no solo como una amiga, si no como algo mas -explico Harry serio -Que quieres que haga para que me creas?  
  
-No se, demuéstralo -dijo Ginny aunque no sabia que esperar con lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-Quieres que te lo demuestre? -pregunto acercándose a Ginny y esta asintió nerviosamente.  
  
Harry se acerco a Ginny y rozo sus labios con los de ella, luego los beso lentamente, ella seguía el beso y su respiración se turbaba, después de varios besos pausados, Harry introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca de Ginny jugueteando con la de ella, así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que Harry acostó a Ginny en el mueble quedando el completamente arriba de ella. El beso se hacia cada vez mas salvaje, Ginny paso sus dos brazos a la espalda de Harry y empego a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la franela, Harry por otro lado le hacia cariños a Ginny en todo el cuerpo. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Espero que les halla gustado nuestra historia, dejamos eso hasta ahí, porque de acuerdo a sus reviews si quieren que lo sigamos lo seguimos. aunque acá están libres de pensar lo que quieran, con respecto a lo que sucedió con ellos dos. 


	4. NOVIOS O SOLO SON BESOS?

Bueno, me he tardado en escribir este capitulo debido a todas las novelas que he estado escribiendo a la vez, en este me centro mas en Ron y Hermione, aunque al final hablamos un poco de nuestras estrellas principales. No sean muy duros conmigo (con respecto al nuevo capitulo), quizás no sea muy bueno, pero h estado tratando de que me quede bien. bueno mil gracias, DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a eva_lila que ha estado bastante interesada en la historia desde sus comienzos, y nunca a dejado de apoyarla. **************************************************************************** **  
  
-Pero es que quien te entiende -bramo Ron sentándose de mala gana en una de las sillas de la mesa -para que me dices que bailemos si no vas a tener paciencia.  
  
-Es que Ron, te digo que no lo hagas así, y lo vuelves a hacer igualito -dijo Hermione armándose de paciencia sentándose también.  
  
-Bueno no vuelvo a bailar contigo, es mas no se como me convenciste de hacerlo -dijo cruzándose de brazos -total estoy todavía molesto contigo.  
  
-Ay Ron no seas así -dijo Hermione recostándose a la mesa quedando mas cerca del mismo -Harry no se dio cuenta!  
  
-Igualito.  
  
-Si eres bobo -dijo Hermione acomodándose en la silla -eres un picado.  
  
-Quien habla de picada! -dijo poniendo cara de niñito mal criado.  
  
-Pareces un bebe -dijo suspirando para sus adentros "le encantaba que Ron fuera así, un poco infantil, pero serio cuando quería serlo"  
  
-Al menos no pretendo tener mas edad de la que tengo -dijo algo molesto.  
  
-Que quisiste decir? -dijo Hermione lentamente rechinando los dientes con una mirada asesina.  
  
-Que me muero por darte un beso-  
  
-Bueno pues déjame decirte que. -dijo Hermione pero se quedo callada poniéndose muy roja -que dijiste Ron? -dijo cuando los nervios habían pasado un poco y al fin pudo hablar.  
  
-Que no hallo como hacer para que dejes de hablar para poder besarte!!! -dijo arrimándose a ella lentamente con la silla.  
  
-Mhh -Hermione no sabia que decir eso si la había tomado por sorpresa -Ya te dije que era lo que podías hacer -dijo finalmente notando también el rubor de los pómulos del pelirrojo.  
  
-Si, pero ya tengo miedo a volver a hacer el ridículo -dijo mirándola profundamente.  
  
-Si quieres vamos a dar un paseo? -dijo Hermione casi sin pensarlo, no sabia que era lo que Ron realmente quería, darle un beso o algo mas. Pero si era solo un beso, para ella era más que suficiente en ese momento.  
  
-No es necesario -dijo acercándosele y luego deteniéndose a un centímetro -Krum te beso?  
  
-NO!!! -respondió Hermione molesta -porque lo tienes que sacar en este momento?  
  
-No se, cosas mías -dijo Ron alejándose de ella.  
  
-No entiendo Ron, siempre que estamos hablando de algo serio, o al menos lo es para mí, tienes que salir con una cosa como esa.  
  
-Solo era por saber Hermione -dijo Ron con tono inocente, pensando en que quizás le había preguntando mucho a Hermione sobre el tema.  
  
-Bueno -dijo algo exasperada mientras tomaba un trago de un extraño cóctel que había en la mesa -espero que sea la última vez.  
  
-Lo será Hermione -dijo Ron tomando la de las manos de Hermione que estaba en la mesa con sus dos manos y apretándolas suavemente.  
  
Herminio estaba entre impactada y anonadada por el comportamiento que había tenido Ron toda la noche. Ella puso su mano encima de las de el y lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Ron, a que se debe tu extraño comportamiento de hoy en la noche? -pregunto muy segura, ella sabia muy bien que ahora Ron había crecido (y con ello su mentalidad masculina)  
  
-Hermione, es que me ha pasado algo muy extraño -dijo mirando a la mesa directamente -desde hace un tiempo mi forma de verrteee a cammbbiiiado -Ron parecia muy nervioso, tanto así que no la podía ver directamente a la cara y empezaba a alargar las palabras -no te lo había querido decir por miedo a que tu comportamiento cambiara del todo, y porque creo que habría podido haber un problema con Harry.  
  
-Problema con Harry? Pero por que? De que forma me has visto Ron? -la ultima pregunta era la única que ella sabia por supuesto, pero quería que el se lo dijera.  
  
-Hermione que ya no te quiero como a una amiga -dijo Ron muy rápido mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
-Como? -pregunto Hermione ahora asustada.  
  
-Ósea me explico -dijo riéndose de la cara de su "amiga" -te quiero como a algo mas que a una amiga, y no he podido evitar los celos que me dan al oírte hablar de Vicky.  
  
-Vicktor Ron -  
  
-Bueno si, Krum, y ya no puedo aguantar mas, tenia que decirte que me gustas y que te quiero -dijo finalmente esperando la respuesta de ella con ansias.  
  
-Pero Ron es que yo también te quiero, desde hace un tiempo, y tenia miedo de que tú afecto hacia mí fuera de solo amistad -dijo Hermione pensando que todo lo que había querido se había cumplido esa noche mientras le acariciaba la cara a su compañero.  
  
-Entonces, como quedamos? -dijo Ron formando la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.  
  
-Ay Ron tu no cambias -dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza negativamente embozando una sonrisa -dime tu -dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.  
  
Ron se quedo algo paralizado al principio, y luego se puso muy rojo, Hermione se rió picaramente limpiándole los labios a este, ya que le habían quedado manchados por la pintura de labio de su novia.  
  
Los dos se estuvieron otro rato hablando de cualquier cosa, uno de los temas principales era el que Ginny hubiera invitado a Draco a la fiesta.  
  
VOLVEMOS A ENFOCARNOS EN LA ECENA DEL BESO (HARRY Y GINNY)  
  
Harry le hacia cariños por debajo de la franela a Ginny que a su vez le hacia cariños en el cabello al chico que estaba encima de ella.  
  
Harry dio un pequeño beso, y se levanto un poco para mirar a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Te pareció suficiente así? -pregunto sonriendo muy nervioso, era la primera vez que había sido tan directo con una chica, era la primera vez que no le había dado pena hablarle así a alguien.  
  
-Que si me gusto? -Pregunto incrédula -Harry no ves que esto lo he soñado desde hace años.  
  
Harry le sonrió para rozar sus labios con los de Ginny de nuevo.  
  
-Interrumpo algo? -pregunto Lavender entrando a la sala común seguida por Neville y Parvatti.  
  
-AMM no -dijo Harry levantándose de la silla ágilmente peinándose un poco (en vano).  
  
-Pues no lo parece -dijo Parvatti acercándose a Harry mirando primero a Ginny que se había sentado mientras se arreglaba la franela y luego mirando a Harry y sonriendo -mira tu camisa Harry -dijo señalándole con el dedo los botones de esta que estaban desabrochados.  
  
Harry no pudo decir nada, solo se limito a cerrarlos y a mirarlos entre nervioso y culpable. Pero Ginny ya estaba al borde, la habían interrumpido justo en el momento en el que ella le iba a preguntar a Harry como quedarían, y además no habían sido reservados (no se habían marchado)  
  
-Disculpen -dijo Ginny mirando a Parvatti resentida -me retiro a mi habitación -concluyo caminando lentamente.  
  
Harry miro de nuevo al grupo de curiosos y camino detrás de Ginny sin que esta se diera cuenta, y cuando ella iba a entrar la agarro suavemente por el brazo volteándola, quedando cara a cara a unos pocos centímetros.  
  
-Ginny, no hemos terminado nuestra conversación -le susurro Harry al oido, Lavender y Parvatti se habían quedado viéndolos anonadadas desde la sala común.  
  
Claro era lógico, Harry en esos momentos era uno de los chicos mas sexy y mas lindos de Hogwarts, pero era demasiado tímido, y en ese momento estaba demostrando que había cambiado, lo que estas chicas no sabían era que Harry no había cambiado, solo que Ginny lo hacia sentirse cómodo, seguro, sin ningún temor.  
  
-Claro que no Harry -dijo Ginny robándole un beso lo que hizo que las dos chicas desde la sala común se miraran mas sorprendidas que antes con las bocas abiertas -como quieres que quedemos?  
  
-Eso era lo que yo quería saber de ti -dijo Harry mirándola con dulzura -yo quisiera que fuéramos mas que amigos.  
  
Ginny ni tan siquiera pudo responder a lo que acababa de decir Harry, solo pudo sonreír abiertamente y darle otro beso al que Harry tomo como un si.  
  
La pareja se fue a dormir en ese mismo momento (en cuartos separados).  
  
Esa noche fue la mejor, para los dos, en la mañana Harry se despertó y miro a Ron que todavía dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Ron. Ron. -lo llamo mientras lo movía, pero eso no le causaba ningún efecto a su amigo, este ni tan siquiera borraba la sonrisa del rostro.  
  
Harry opto por bajar al Gran Comedor sin el, en la sala común se encontró a Seamus y a Thomas que bajaron con el, aunque eso es literalmente, ya que ellos venían hablando de algo que al parecer había ocurrido en la fiesta, que Harry no sabia.  
  
-Hola Harry -lo saludo Hermione mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de ella.  
  
-A que hora se acostaron? -pregunto algo extrañado por la cara soñolienta que traía Hermione, y por las carcajadas descontrolada que les dio a los dos chicos que le acompañaban al ver a Hermione.  
  
-Como a las tres de la mañana -dijo seria aunque estaba bastante roja.  
  
-Y eso? Que estaban haciendo? -pregunto riendo también aunque no sabia porque.  
  
-Bue.  
  
-Mejor dicho que no hicieron -dijo Seamus sin parar de reír mientras Harry comía un poco de una tostada con mermelada.  
  
-Bueno, ustedes dos ya dejen el fastidio -dijo Hermione molesta -el hecho de que Ron y yo nos hayamos hecho pareja desde ayer en la noche, no les da derecho a burlarse.  
  
Harry se había atorado, y tosía como loco, como podría ser eso verdad?, como se habían podido empatar?, pero eso le dolía?  
  
-Te sucede algo Harry? -pregunto Hermione preocupada mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda a este.  
  
-No, no es nada -dijo levantándose, saliendo del Gran Comedor rápidamente, no, no quería llorar, se suponía que el no sentía nada por Hermione ahora. el quería era a Ginny, o no? había sido eso una cosa del momento?  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Que pasara en la relación de Harry y Ginny?, Que hará Harry con respecto a la relación de Ron y Hermione?, Que hará Draco al enterarse de lo pasado entre Harry y Ginny?  
  
TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO  
  
Por favor, si no os gusta, no me linchen (je je je) he tratado de hacerlo emocionante, y para serles sinceros me ha gustado, complací a las personas que me pidieron mas sobre Ron y Hermione, y pronto subo el siguiente capitulo. Porfa dejen reviews.  
  
Gracias BeSoS Kmi 


	5. IDA A HOGSMEADE

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos, no tenía rumbo fijo, no sabía que era lo que sentía o lo que estaba dejando de sentir en ese momento, de lo que si estaba seguro, era que un dolor gigantesco se apoderaba de su corazón y de su mente una vez mas (recordó) bajando la mirada.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Pero como así? -pregunto a Harry mirando a Hermione de frente, en realidad no entendía que quería decir con que era mas especial para ella en esos momentos.  
  
-Bueno Harry, no se, es algo muy extraño, creo que me dan celos cuando lo veo hablando mucho tiempo con Parvatti o Lavender -dijo sonrojándose levemente.  
  
-Ah -fue el único sonido que salio de su boca en aquel momento, no sabia porque un calor extraño había inundado todo su cuerpo, y sintió una pequeña punzada entre el pecho y la boca del estomago.  
  
-Yo se quizás no es reciproco por parte de Ron, pero yo ya estoy segura de lo que yo siento -Hermione se puso las dos manos en la cara y sonrió al volver a mirar a Harry -pensaras que estoy loca, no?  
  
-No, d-de verdad me parece bien -dijo "pero porque me ha costado tanto decir eso?" pensó extrañado -creo que Ron también siente lo mismo -"Pero que haces Harry?" pensó "por que le dices eso?" "será por que lo crees?". En ese momento había una pelea interna en la conciencia de Harry, que cada segundo lo hacían confundirse más.  
  
Y así era, Harry en esos momentos tenia unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y olvidarse de todo.  
  
-Tu crees? -dijo embozando una sonrisa, Que bonita! pensó Harry para luego palidecer notablemente -te sucede algo?  
  
-Si, quiero decir no, me tengo que ir Hermione hablamos mas tarde -concluyo levantándose del mueble y saliendo rápidamente de la sala común.  
  
Caminando por el castillo, la brisa fría le acariciaba la cara sutilmente, y los cabellos se alzaban por el viento haciendo que este chico estuviera más despeinado de lo natural.  
  
Miro la luna, estaba creciente, se veía tan blanca, que por unos momentos recordó la sonrisa perfecta de su amiga.  
  
-Que Horror Harry! -dijo mientras se recostaba en un ventanal, para ver mejor el cielo -Que te sucede?  
  
Un dolor sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, algo lo perturbaba, era como una pequeña espina difícil de sacar, y le daba miedo sacarla, y ver luego el hueco que podría dejar.  
  
-Bueno a la cuenta de cinco Granger desaparecerá de tu mente -dijo enderezándose mientras tomaba aire -olvido todo lo que ha pasado y entro a aconsejar a Hermione. Uno, Dos. Tres.. CUATRO.. y.. no puedo.  
  
-Que no puedes Harry? -pregunto Hermione a sus espaldas.  
  
-Aaaaaaaa -grito viendo a Hermione, quien también grito y luego se llevo la mano al corazón y empezó a reír seguida por Harry -Sorry Hermione, es que me tomaste de sorpresa -dijo todavía riendo.  
  
-Perdón, es que vine a decirte como Prefecta -dijo alzando el dedo en forma regañadiente y estirándose mas de lo normal -que como es de noche los alumnos no deben estar afuera de la sala común de sus respectivas casas.  
  
-Entendí -dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
-Harry espera -dijo alcanzándolo -que es lo que no puedes hacer?  
  
-Ah, y eso me lo preguntas como prefecta o como amiga? -pregunto con una sonrisa picara pero al ver la cara de Hermione (o_o) continuo -no era nada, pensaba que no podría comunicarme con Sirius, eso es todo -mintió.  
  
-Bueno Harry, pero ten en cuenta que es lo mejor, piensa que si le escribes puedes perturbar todo lo que puede haber logrado. Quien tu sabes no se a dado por vencido Harry, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, acuérdate que el año pasado nos pasaron millones de cosas, y puede ser que no hallamos zafado aquella vez, pero ahora es diferente, cada vez tiene mas fuerzas, es mejor que estés seguro. y Sirius esta velando por tu seguridad.  
  
-Tiene razón Mione -dijo empezando a subir las escaleras "o jala y ese fuera solo mi problema" pensó -voy a subir, Ron debe estarse preguntando que donde estaré -Hermione se sonrojo y le sonrió.  
  
-NO le digas nada Harry -  
  
-Vale -dijo sonriéndole y volteándose rápidamente.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Pero esta vez su dolor era distinto, no era igual al saber que su corazón no le pertenecía, era el dolor de saber que se te escapaba, de que ya era correspondido su sentimiento, el simple hecho de imaginársela junto a Ron abrazándolo, acariciándolo, besándolo. hacían que a Harry el corazón se le pusiera chico.  
  
Respiro profundo, y se disculpo con una chica de Ravenclaw con la que había tropezado sin querer y salio del castillo, sentándose luego en una colina que daba directo al Gran lago, se acomodo de tal forma que sus piernas quedaron suspendidas en el aire.  
  
Una lagrima amenazaba con salir, pero el lo impidió rápidamente mirando hacia el cielo, pensando que el nunca había podido ser feliz por mas de un día.  
  
Y era cierto, era como si fuera una regla, después del el mejor día, viene el peor, o al menos el peor de la semana.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro cuando Ginny paso por su mente, recordó sus labios, su olor, era tan linda, tan simpática. pero, su sonrisa se le borro al imaginarse todo el daño que le podría causar, estaba siendo muy egoísta, estaba con Ginny, y sin estar seguro de sus sentimientos.  
  
Ginny le estaba entregando su corazón, y el en menos de media hora había estado apunto de llorar por otra chica. Pero era que el no lo había podido evitar, el no había querido sufrir por la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
Como hubiese deseado que Hermione no despertara nada en el, y poder reírse con los demás de su extraña pero bonita relación.  
  
-Harry. Harry, te he estado buscando por todo el castillo -dijo Ron jadeante mientras corría hacia el -hoy vamos a Hogsmeade. recuerdas?? Los domingos.  
  
-Si, me acuerdo -dijo Harry sonriendo por la cara de su amigo -solo que no voy a ir.  
  
-Que! -Dijo alzando las dos cejas -tienes que venir, vamos a pasarla de pelos en el pueblo, hoy inauguran una feria de artículos usados. es muy buena  
  
-Pero es que. bueno -dijo resignándose, definitivamente era pésimo para decir que no.  
  
-Genial, ahora, que te pasa?, te veo como demacrado -dijo sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Nada, es que tú sabes, extraño a Hagrid.  
  
-OH, Harry, eso si no te lo creo, Hagrid se fue desde casi el comienzo de año, no te pudo afectar ahora que estamos casi en las finales -dijo alzando una ceja mas que la otra.  
  
-Cónchale, me descubriste, es que ahorita cuando llegue al comedor estaban molestando a Hermione contigo -dijo y le sonrió -y me vine rápido, no quería que llegaran Parvatti y Lavender, porque me empezarían a molestar a mi con Ginny.  
  
-Ah! -Dijo Ron sonriéndole también -esa excusa esta mejor. aunque no explica lo pálido  
  
-Bueno, es que estoy pálido, porque no he comido, Ahora me crees? -  
  
-Vale, claro que te creo amigo -dijo dándole un abrazo amistoso -tu nunca me mentirías cierto?  
  
-No Ron, nunca -eso hizo a Harry sentirse mas bajo de lo que ya se sentía, le mentía descaradamente a su amigo, nunca lo había hecho.  
  
-Y mosca con JO. a mi hermanita no, tu sabes que ella te quiere mucho -  
  
-Mjmmm -fue lo único que respondió mientras se levantaba -vamos a comer, tengo hambre -dijo mientras Ron se levantaba tras el.  
  
Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry reviso con la vista si Ginny había llegado, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, se sentó y se comió mitad de una tostada con mantequilla.  
  
Al rato salio con Ron y Hermione (Que iban tomados de las manos), el iba detrás, mirando el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos, la pareja cada vez se alejaba mas, los dos iban conversando alegremente, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que Harry se había quedado atrás hacia varios minutos, el tampoco se había dado cuenta.  
  
POR OTRO LADO  
  
-Y te beso? -pregunto Vanessa con la boca abierta de la impresión (Vanessa es la mejor amiga de Ginny)  
  
-Si, puedes creerlo? -  
  
-Me es difícil -dijo carcajeándose mientras pegaba brinquitos en el mismo lugar alegremente -y como quedaron? Que tal besa? Que te dijo? Dime, dime, dime.  
  
-Pero si te calmas te puedo contestar -dijo Ginny también riéndose mientras calmaba a su amiga con una mano.  
  
-OK -dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho, suspirando cansada -dime lo primordial primero, COMO BESA?!  
  
-Loca -dijo Ginny riéndose bastante roja -Besa muy bien. tan bien, que era como si tuviéramos los mismos labios, la misma. -dijo poniéndose aun mas roja -no te lo tengo que contar todo, o si? -pero su amiga solo afirmo abriendo los ojos bastante.  
  
-Cuéntame -dijo sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala común, la gente salía rápidamente de esta, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que ellas estaban ahí -yo a ti te cuento todo, con lujos y detalles, además con lo de Draco no te dio pena.  
  
-Pero es que era diferente, a mi Draco me resbala, o al menos eso pasaba hasta ese momento -dijo mirando la chimenea que estaba apagada -bueno, Harry es el mejor.  
  
-Eso no es suficiente Ginny, como tiene la lengua? Para ser mas especifica -  
  
-Ya sabia yo! -dijo mirándola con la cara del siglo -bueno, la tiene suavecita, y no se, como la mueve, como lo hace, todo me encanta, es perfecto, y su olor (*_*)  
  
-Sama, que bien! -dijo riéndose ampliamente -ahora si, lo mas importante, como quedaron?  
  
-Pues, somos novios, me lo dijo luego del beso -dijo también sonriendo.  
  
Vanessa se había parado del mueble y daba brinquitos, y gritaba algo que no se le entendía muy bien pero era algo como Gnnei y Jarriei sonovviosss. Luego del show, Ginny le contó como sucedió todo con lujos y detalles.  
  
-Pero Ginny, y Hermione, como queda? -pregunto Vanessa ya mas preocupada -tu crees que ya la halla olvidado?  
  
-No se Vane, eso espero -dijo entristeciendo un poco -no creo que el me haría eso, verdad?  
  
-No, no creo, se arriesgaría a perderte, y perder a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Si, creo que tienes razón -dijo todavía preocupada aunque le sonrió a su amiga. Ella sabia que Harry de verdad quería mucho a Hermione, y estaba segura de que no se le había pasado aun, pero ella lo quería tanto, que lo podría ayudar, solo esperaba que se le pasara rápido.  
  
Salieron de la sala común al rato, pero alguien agarro a Ginny del brazo fuertemente obligándola a voltear. Y ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy, con la mirada de odio que era clásica en el, aunque en mucho tiempo no se la había dedicado a Ginny.  
  
-Liliana Weasley (el verdadero nombre de Ginny) -dijo mirándola a los ojos lo que hizo que Ginny se asustara un poco.  
  
-Que sucede Draco? -pregunto aterrorizada, parecía que Draco la quería golpear.  
  
-Es verdad lo que andan diciendo en los pasillos? -dijo algo mas calmado Vanessa miraba la función sorprendida, era verdad que Ginny le había comentado lo de Draco, pero nunca lo había visto.  
  
-Pero si me dices que están diciendo, te creo! -dijo ya mas segura sacándose de la mano de Draco del brazo y alejándose un poco de el.  
  
-Que ahora andas con el Potter ese -dijo con tono resentido, Vanessa se le había acercado más a Ginny con intenciones de defenderla.  
  
-Y si es así que? -Pregunto Ginny molesta -yo no veo ningún problema con eso, yo lo quiero y el a mi.  
  
-Ay Ginny, yo te creía más inteligente -dijo Draco despectivamente.  
  
-Que quieres decir? -dijo mirándolo fulminamente.  
  
-Pues, eso era solo, quien sabe, para pasar el rato, por despecho. -lo ultimo hizo que a Ginny el estomago le diera un vuelco y se le aguaran los ojos, no sabia si de el dolor, o de la rabia.  
  
-Pues Harry no así como tu, el si me quiere, y ultimadamente, a ti no te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer yo con mi vida -dijo dándose media vuelta dejando a Draco con una fría sonrisa en el rostro, que luego de Ginny haberse alejado lo suficiente se le borro.  
  
Ginny cruzo en la esquina y empezó a bajar las escaleras con los puños apretados, seguida de Vanessa que iba bastante preocupada.  
  
-Te preocupo lo ultimo, verdad? -pregunto despacio mientras alcanzaba a Ginny.  
  
-Si, es que me da miedo, porque yo quizás lo creo también, y no es solo por saber que toda la gente se debe estar burlando -murmuro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que le acababa de salir -ay, pobre niñita ilusa, como va a creer que Harry Potter la va a querer a ella, tan poca cosa.  
  
-No digas eso Ginny, tu no eres poca cosa, ni para el, ni para nadie -dijo su amiga firmemente -además, la gente que dice eso, es que esta celosa. Y si Harry te hace eso, es que no te merece.  
  
Ginny le sonrió, era tan reconfortante tener a Vanessa de amiga, era muy sabia, y no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de ella, por eso le gustaba su compañía, era muy liberal, aunque le importaba su estado físico.  
  
-Además, si vas a tener esa desconfianza de Harry, la cosa si no va a servir -dijo segura, con lo que Ginny estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
El Gran comedor estaba repleto, y ahí estaba Hermione hablando con Seamus y Dean Thomas, entretenidamente. Vanessa y Ginny se sentaron en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y comenzaron a comer.  
  
Cuando habían terminado, se levantaron para ir a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca acerca de las hadas, ya que de eso se trataba el próximo examen de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.  
  
-Ginny, Vanessa, esperen un momento -grito Hermione corriendo hacia ellas que también iba saliendo del Gran comedor.  
  
-Hola Hermione -la saludaron las dos dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica de cabello alborotado.  
  
-Hola -dijo con una sonrisa -venia a informarles que hoy es la ida a Hogsmeade, tienen que estar afuera a las 1:10 PM, me voy a avisarles a los demás -dijo mientras salía corriendo diciéndoles cosas a unos alumnos de 7mo que pasaban junto a ellos.  
  
-Esa esta como loca -dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa -no se como no se cansa de tanto ajetreo  
  
-Yo tampoco tengo idea -dijo Ginny subiendo hacia la biblioteca.  
  
Llegaron a la biblioteca, y se pusieron a buscar por su cuenta el libro de las Hadas, parecía fácil encontrarlo, porque eran muy nombradas en el mundo mágico, pero la mayoría de los libros no les servia.  
  
-Tengo mas de una hora buscando ese bendito libro, y nada que lo encuentro, donde habrá algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber mas de las hadas, sin que sean cuentos, o sucesos pasados? -dijo Ginny mirando los últimos libros de la estantería.  
  
-Quizás no hubieses pasado la media hora buscando, si hubieras preguntado -dijo madame Pince poniéndole un libro en las manos de Ginny.  
  
-UM, gracias señora -dijo Ginny apenada llamando a Vanessa que la veía curiosa.  
  
Las dos se sentaron en una de las mesas, mientras Ginny ponía el pesado libro en la tabla, las dos se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la hermosa carátula de aquel libro.  
  
Era azul claro que parecía mármol, en las 4 esquinas había un tipo de flor diferente, con unos pequeños diamantes morados en el centro de la tapa que hacían una forma exacta de ovoide, y dentro de este había la cara de una mujer.  
  
-Que lindo -dijeron las dos al unísono eclipsadas por aquel libro.  
  
-Me alegra que les halla gustado la entrada a nuestro mundo -dijo la mujer que había abierto los ojos que eran negros completamente.  
  
-La entrada? -dijo Vanessa impresionada.  
  
-Así es, mis dos pequeñas brujas, esta es la entrada a nuestro mundo, solo se abre con una llave muy especial pero yo estoy acá, para responderles a sus dudas -concluyo la hermosa mujer dedicándole una sonrisa a nuestras dos chicas.  
  
-Bueno, entonces te podremos preguntar lo que sea? -pregunto Ginny no muy segura, ella sabia bien que a las Hadas había que tratarlas con mucha delicadeza, porque si se ofendían, te podrían traer mala suerte de por vida.  
  
-Así es, y tratare de responderte con total sinceridad -dijo la mujer.  
  
-Es verdad que ustedes pueden hacer unos polvos que a cualquiera que los tomara, podría ver lo que piensa tu alma gemela? -  
  
-Literalmente, no es a todas las personas que lo tomen, solo lo podrán tomar, las personas que ya conozcan a su alma gemela, y que el polvo se lo halla dado un Hada, si no la persona morirá al instante en que esta vea a un individuo.  
  
-Ósea, que si yo lo tomo, y no conozco aun a mi alma gemela, muero cuando una persona pase al frente de mi? -pregunto Vanessa aterrorizada.  
  
-Así es, claro, si tu no la ves, no te pasara nada, y si el polvo no te lo a dado un Hada, si no que lo han hurtado, la persona correrá con una muerte inmediata.  
  
-Y el polvo se diluye con alguna sustancia? -pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Con el liquido de el dolor de un Unicornio.  
  
-Pero si es el liquido de dolor de un Unicornio, tendría que estar herido, o triste, y si tu vez a un Unicornio Derramar una lagrima pasaras toda la eternidad deprimido -dijo Vanessa sin entender como alguien podría querer tal cosa -claro si lo buscáramos en el salón de pociones pasaríamos solo unos cuantos días deprimidas al abrirlo.  
  
-Es el precio que se tiene que pagar, para poder saber el pensamiento de tu ser querido, o es el precio que se corre por saber quien es tu alma gemela.-La Hada cerro los ojos y dejo a las dos muchachas muy confusas tras el libro.  
  
-Pero quien querría tal cosa? -pregunto Vanessa sin entender todavía.  
  
-Lo querría alguien que estuviera realmente enamorado -dijo Ginny tomando el libro y saliendo de la biblioteca.  
  
-Pero Ginny, no ves que si tu estas realmente enamorado, no necesitas eso -dijo Vanessa como si fuera lo más obvio.  
  
-Bueno lo haría alguien que estuviera desesperado. -dijo Ginny pensando en que ella lo haría por Harry.  
  
Ginny dejo el libro el su baúl, y bajo a la entrada del castillo, no encontró ni a Harry ni a Ron, así que se quedo con Vanessa que hablaba con Hermione entretenidamente.  
  
-Mione, sabes donde esta Harry? -le pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Ahí vienen -dijo con una sonrisa señalando a dos chicos bastante guapos que se acercaban con paso decidido, provocando que varias chicas voltearan a verlos.  
  
-Hola Ginny, Vane -saludo Ron con la mano dándole un beso a Hermione que se sonrojaba cuando Ron le dedicaba una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Ginny -dijo Harry dándole un beso media luna, y luego saludando a Vanessa con la cabeza.  
  
Ginny se había quedado fría, porque había sido tan pequeño e indiferente ese beso, si ella no hubiese volteado la cara, habría sido un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Bueno, mejor nos apresuramos, o vamos a quedar separados en el bus -dijo Hermione llevándose a Ron tomado de la mano.  
  
-Si, a mi me parece buena idea eso también -dijo Vanessa algo incomoda -Mm, nos vemos en Hogsmeade, voy a buscar a Daniel (Un chico de Ravenclaw que era su novio) no lo he visto en toda la mañana, a de estar preocupado -eso ultimo hizo que a Ginny le hirviera la sangre aun mas, seguramente a Harry ni le había importado aquel hecho.  
  
Había un silencio incomodo entre los dos, ninguno hablaba, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada, los dos permanecían estáticos como dos postes de luz.  
  
-Por que le di un beso así? -pensó Harry mirando al suelo sintiéndose como un ·$&()= @ -ella no se merece eso Harry!  
  
-AM, Harry, vamos a pasar toda la tarde acá, esperando a que el bus nos deje, o vamos a buscar los puestos? -dijo Ginny de mala gana, con la intención de que el se dijera cuenta de que estaba molesta con el.  
  
-Claro Gin -dijo tomándole la mano, y sonriéndole, lo que hizo que a Ginny se le pasara toda la calentara que tenia y le dedico una sonrisa tímida al chico de los hermosos ojos Esmeralda, lo que hizo que este también se sintiera mejor.  
  
La pareja, solo pudo conseguir un espacio en un bus distinto al de Ron y Hermione, lo cual no le molesto a ninguno.  
  
Los dos reían de cualquier cosa que dijera el otro, por mas que hablaban no se les agotaban los temas de conversación, y en tal caso de que ninguno quisiera hablar un beso frotaba de la nada, aunque no eran besos grandes, si no mas bien tiernos, que concluían en una sonrisa y empezaban otro tema de plática.  
  
Y en lo que a ellos les pareció unos pocos minutos habían llegado a Hogsmeade, los dos bajaron del bus, y todas las chicas que estaban en este, miraban a Ginny, luego murmuraban Que suerte! o algo parecido.  
  
-Buscamos a los muchachos, o vamos por ahí los dos? -pregunto Ginny deseando que dijera lo segundo.  
  
-Pues, no veo la necesidad de estar con ellos, verdad? -pregunto Harry algo tímido mientras se sonrojaba levemente, eso de estar con alguien era totalmente nuevo para el.  
  
-Bien -dijo Ginny contenta.  
  
Los dos caminaron por el pueblo, miraban las cosas de las vitrinas, había una tienda de Túnicas totalmente modernas que se llamaba TUXIGENOX, Ginny le rogó a Harry entrar a ver la última moda en túnicas, y Harry no le quedo otra.  
  
Entraron y Ginny se empezó a probar túnicas de cualquier aspecto, todas a opinión de Harry le quedaban muy bonitas. La ultima que se puso, a ella le gusto tanto que no dejaba de decir por lo bajo, esta si me gusto.  
  
Era una túnica Blanca, con las mangas algo anchas, pero se ajustaba al pecho de Ginny, y hacia un contraste increíble con su cabello.  
  
Harry estaba eclipsado, le encantaba como se veía con ella, la miraba de arriba abajo, ella dio una vuelta y Harry le sonrió, cuando Ginny entro a cambiarse, Harry tomo la túnica y camino hacia la mesa donde estaba una señora bastante flaca.  
  
-Vamos a llevar esta -dijo pasándole la túnica -Gracias.  
  
-De nada, a ella le va a gustar mucho este regalo -dijo la señora picándole el ojo.  
  
-Si, por cierto, usted me la puede guardar hasta el final de el día? -pregunto Harry de vez en cuando miraba a ver si Ginny ya se había arreglado.  
  
-Si, por supuesto, yo te la mando justo a las 9:00 PM, a esa hora te llega, no lo olvides.  
  
-No lo haré -dijo Harry Alegremente y se fue a esperar a Ginny que acababa de salir del probador.  
  
Los dos salieron de la tienda sin decir palabra, caminaron hacia las tres escobas para tomarse algo, ya que Ginny estaba bien cansada.  
  
-Que haremos ahora Harry? -pregunto mientras se acomodaban en una mesa.  
  
-Tu eres la que conoce -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bue.  
  
-Hola, Potter, ya te estrenaste a la Weasley, o quieres que se ilusione un poquito mas? -dijo una voz que hizo que Harry se levantara a enfrentar a la persona.  
  
  
  
BUENO YA SE ACABO ESTE CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, YA TENGO PLANEADO LO QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.  
  
Harry olvidara a Hermione? A cual de las dos quiere mas? Creen que la parejita de Ron y Hermione no tengan ningún problemita? Que hará Draco? 


	6. PROBLEMAS QUE RESOLVEREMOS JUNTOS

Harry golpeo en la mejilla al chico y lo había derrumbado, se puso en su lado izquierdo mientras Ginny corría hacia Harry a suplicarle que no paliara.

-No creerás Potter que ese golpe me callara –dijo Malfoy mientras se sostenía la mejilla con cara de dolor, mientras Harry apretaba los puños, la gente comenzaba a rodearlos y Ginny alaba a Harry del brazo sin éxito.

-Vamos Harry por favor –le dijo Ginny al oído.

-Ella no merece eso Potter, siempre tan egoísta, solo pensando en ti... en ser el centro de atracción, crees que ella no se ha dado cuenta –dijo Malfoy reincorporándose mientras lo miraba con odio –no se podría dar cuenta porque es demasiado inocente.

Harry frunció en entrecejo con intenciones de golpear de nuevo a Malfoy, un calor subía desde la boca de su estomago hasta llegar a su rostro que ahora estaba lleno de ira, pero le dolía, le dolía todo lo que el decía, se sentía tan bien con ella, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

-Por favor Harry –volvió a decir Ginny.

-Vamos Virginia –dijo Malfoy ahora mirándola a ella con dulzura mezclada con odio –no tienes que estar con alguien que no te quiere igual que tu a el.

Una lagrima salió de cada uno de sus ojos, y se los limpio rápidamente, que tan acertadas podrían ser las palabras de Malfoy? Ella lo sabia, el quería a Hermione... no a una simple Weasley.

Harry ahora miro a Ginny y le tomo la mano preocupado pero ella se la soltó rápidamente, le había dolido mucho lo que acababa de decir Malfoy, pero no soportaba ver a Ginny mal y mucho menos llorando por el.

Ginny camino lejos de ahí rápidamente, no miraba a su alrededor, pero escuchaba los murmullos que se alzaban en su entorno.

-Ginny –la llamo Harry al fin alcanzándola –Ginny, que sucede? –le pregunto aunque ya sabia que era lo que sucedía, Ginny sabia lo de Hermione.

-Lo se Harry, no soy tan ingenua como crees, entiendo que aun no has podido olvidarla... y sabes no me molesto por eso, pero no me puedo engañar, no puedo ver sentimientos que tu no sientes.

-Pero Ginny...

-No Harry –lo interrumpió mientras sus ojos miraban el suelo –no puedo engañarme y tu tampoco, sabes este día o el casi día que nuestra relación duro fue mágico para mi, pero en este corto tiempo mi amor creció y no puedo permitírmelo, porque mientras mi amor crece por ti el amor tu amor crece por ella.

-No Ginny eso no es así –trato de decir Harry, la desesperación lo estaba invadiendo, ella lo estaba terminando todo? El no lo creía... a el le dolía.

-Hay que ser realista en esta vida, para no llevarse golpes duros –dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas –yo te puedo ayudar a olvidarla y a que no sufras, cuando yo deje de sufrir por ti.

-No Ginny –dijo Harry tomándola de la mano antes de que esta se fuera –yo te quiero, todo lo que te dije ayer es muy cierto –dijo el seguro –yo, yo estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil y tu eres la única persona que lo sabe y yo si, no te niego, me duele verlos juntos – Harry sentía un nudo en el pecho. A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos –pero me duele aun mas solo imaginarme un día sin tu apoyo o todo lo que esta alrededor de ti... la gracia que te mueve y la alegría de tus ojos cuando me miras.

Ginny comenzó a llorar, no sabia con que sentimiento, alegría, odio o dolor? Pero sabía que alguno de ellos acompañado de amor.

-Yo entiendo si me quieres dejar en este momento, pero te pido una oportunidad, te pido una ayuda que solo tu me puedes dar, porque yo me estoy hundiendo y tu eres la única que me puedes socorrer Virginia, eres la única que me puedes sacar de este dolor que me esta venciendo cada vez que hablo o pienso, porque cuando estoy contigo es cuando siento que todo mi alrededor no existe, o no me importa... por el solo hecho e estar junto a ti –Harry derramo una lagrima, todo esto le nacía desde su corazón –solo quería que lo supieras... antes de que me dejaras, que supieras todo lo que yo acabo de pensar y de darme cuenta.

-Porque me dices todo eso Harry? –pregunto Ginny.

-Porque me da miedo perderte –dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, Ginny sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Harry, puedes contar conmigo, después de todo, si no te ayudo no podría decir que te amo –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa viéndolo a los ojos –ya vas a ver que todos tus problemas los superaremos juntos.

-Gracias Ginny, por esta ahí cuando te necesito –dijo Harry.

                  Ginny y Harry se abrazaron y luego caminaron hasta una pequeña plaza que, habían bastantes del colegio rondando por ella, Vanessa estaba en un banquito llorando, Ginny miro a Harry y le dijo al oído que Vanessa la necesitaba y que se veían en la estatua en 10 minutos.

                  -Harry –lo llamo Hermione unos metros atrás saludándolo con la mano de la mano estaba Ron quien le sonreía.

                  -Hola –los saludo Harry llegando hacia ellos –como les fue?

                  -Muy bien, mira lo que me compro Mione –dijo Ron mostrándole un bonito reloj de pulsera.

                  -Esta muy bonito –dijo Harry mirándolo bien, sintiendo como un pequeño dolor en el pecho que se paso al instante de escuchar la voz de su salvadora.

                  -Hola chicos –dijo Ginny mirando detenidamente la cara de Harry quien solo se limito a mirar al suelo –como les fue?

                  -Excelente hermanita –dijo Ron sin dejar de admirar su reloj mientras Hermione lo abrazaba por detrás –ya viste mi reloj? 

                  -Esta muy bonito Mione –dijo Ginny abrazando también a Harry cosa que este agradeció, necesitaba esa muestra d afecto y cariño.

                  -Bueno es mejor que vallamos a la feria –dijo Ron alejándose con Hermione, Harry y Ginny los siguieron.

                  -Ginny –la llamo Harry, la chica voltio con un deje de tristeza, Harry le apretó la mano un poco y le sonrió –siempre trata de enseñarme como te sientes.

                  Ginny le sonrió y respondió un suave Ok, Harry la abrazo y beso su frente. Los chicos llegaron a la feria y empezaron a ver una cantidad de artículos muggles que según ellos eran muy interesantes, habían desde TV en blanco y negro hasta juegos 3D, Harry se rió mucho cuando Ginny se empeño en jugar resident evil en 3D (con el casco) (N/A: resident evil es un juego de zombis), y cuando salió el primer muerto viviente corrió por toda la feria gritando.

                  -No fue gracioso –dijo Ginny molesta aunque parecía asustada.

                  -Créeme lo fue –dijo Ron mientras los tres se reían, Ginny miro significativamente a Harry quien dejo de reír en el acto.

                  -Pensé que ese muerto horrible me iba a comer! –dijo con un gritito al final cuando una lechuza gris se puso frente a ella y le extendía la pata para que cogiera una bolsa de regalo.

                  Harry se sonrojo bastante volteando para disimular su pena, Ginny tomo el regalo algo apenada y sorprendida.

                  -De quien será? –pregunto Ginny abriendo la bolsa –ay Harry –dijo volteando a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos –no debiste...

                  -Claro que si –dijo Harry venciendo su pena.

                  -No, esta túnica era muy costosa –dijo Ginny viéndolo casi sin pestañear.

                  -El dinero es lo que menos me importa, tu eres mas valiosa, mucho mas –dijo Harry sonrojándose bastante –eso es solo una muestra de mi... 

                   Pero Harry no pudo terminar porque Ginny le había dado un beso que al principio tomo como sorpresa pero al final se lo devolvió, estuvieron así unos segundos y cuando al fin se alejaron Hermione los miraba enternecida mientras Ron parecía no estar dispuesto a ver mas.

                  -Discúlpame Harry, creo que me emocione mucho –dijo Ginny bajando el rostro apenada.

                  -No te preocupes –dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura mientras caminaban hasta los buses que ya esperaban a los alumnos de vuelta.

*****************************************************************************

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, es cierto que me tarde bastante en subirlo, pero me he propuesto seguir todas las historias inconclusas que tengo, dejen muchos reviews, y gracias todos los que me han escrito y a los que le han gustado la historia... bueno besos


End file.
